


only you

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no one tanaka trusts more than noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> firstly: i imagine this taking place sometime after "it's a bro thing" but tbh u don't need to read that one to understand this
> 
> secondly: the title is so lame im sorry
> 
> thirdly: forgive me father for i have sinned

"Ryuu, are you _sure_ you're ready for this? It doesn't have to be now..."  
  
Tanaka reaches out to cup his boyfriend's face, a soft, nervous smile on his face. "Noya-san, I promise I'm ready for this. I don't want to wait any longer."  
  
Noya shakes his head, looking down. "But I'm sure there's others who could do it better...so why me?"  
  
Tanaka tilts his face back up, running a hand through his hair—it's unspiked, so it's soft beneath his fingers. "Noya-san...no, _Yuu_...you're the only one I trust to do this. Please?"  
  
"Ryuu..." Noya crushes their lips together almost desperately, his small hands rubbing up and down Tanaka's chest. "I promise I'll try to do it so that it doesn't hurt too badly. I don't..." He bites his lip, emotion shining in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Ryuunosuke."  
  
"I trust you," the taller boy repeats, kissing the tip of his nose. He lays back against the pillows, open and relaxed, and says, "C'mon, Yuu, I'm ready."  
  
"You...washed yourself up, right?" Noya asks hesitantly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Tanaka snorts. "Yes, don't worry. Everything is ready. I'm in your hands now."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Noya moves to sit between his legs, grabbing what he'd need and setting it beside Tanaka's hip. The taller boy is starting to feel a little nervous, but he does his best not to show it—Noya is already apprehensive enough as it is, he doesn't want to make it worse.  
  
He hisses as he feels the cold substance touch him, and Noya hastily apologizes. "Sorry, guess I should've warmed it up a little first, huh?"  
  
"It's alright, it just surprised me. Keep going," he urges.  
  
When everything is ready, Noya's deep brown eyes meet his. He looks serious. "Are you ready? This is it, Ryuu."  
  
Tanaka takes his boyfriend's smaller hand in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I'm ready," he answers, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.  
  
Noya leans over him. "I love you so much, Ryuu," he whispers before he does it.  
  
A high-pitched, girlish scream leaves Tanaka's mouth at the sudden, all-consuming pain he feels. He thought he knew how badly it would hurt but... _nothing_ could have prepared him for this.  
  
"Ryuu! Oh my _god_ , I'm _so_ sorry, I thought it would be better to do it quick, y'know, like a band-aid! _Shit_ , oh my god, I'm so sorry," Noya babbles in a panicked tone.  
  
"What the fuck is all the screaming ab— _oh my fucking god_ ," Saeko exclaims as she bursts into the room. "Is that my waxing kit? What the hell are you idiots doing with that?"  
  
Tanaka clutches the now-bare spot on his chest, moaning in pain. "Nee-san, it hurts," he cries.  
  
Stalking over, Saeko whacks them both over the head. "Don't take my stuff without asking, you fucking twerps," she growls, grabbing her waxing kit and angrily stomping out, muttering, "This shit's fucking expensive."  
  
"Ryuu," Noya whispers, rubbing the taller boy's arm soothingly, "we still need to get the rest off. There's still three more strips, and they're dried on now so I don't know if it'll wash off."  
  
Suddenly, Tanaka regrets his decision to wax his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ID SAY IM SORRY BUT IM REALLY NOT
> 
> alternative title: saeko deserves a fucking medal for putting up with these two
> 
> anyway get @ me on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) and yell at me about tananoya if u want


End file.
